


Wanna donut?

by maia_nn



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, even is cheesy, isak has abs, isak is grumpy but he turns fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maia_nn/pseuds/maia_nn
Summary: Isak met Even in his human physiology class. He doesn't like him much from the get go. But when Even constantly flirts with him and does sweet Even-like things, Isak might change his mind.





	Wanna donut?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have ever written and I'm terrified of putting it out there. But I just wrote it fast before I could convince myself my work isn't good enough and I'm posting it. I hope you like it. :)

“Shut the fuck up Jonas!” Isak throws his sweaty shirt at Jonas but Jonas just catches it and whistles. 

“Come on Isak, you can’t be mad at me for saying you look hot. Because damn boy, you look fucking hot.” His face is already red from his session at the gym, but he manages to blush even harder. “If I wasn’t so straight I would so hit that,” Jonas jokes, walking past Isak towards the kitchen, but slowing down slightly to slap Isak’s butt.

“Oh my god,” Isak says, hiding his face in his hands. Memories of his crush on Jonas from years ago come flooding back to his brain. _ Jesus _ , he never should have told Jonas about that stupid crush. After a solid two days of Jonas saying he understood, that it’s okay, that he’s glad Isak told him, Jonas went straight to the teasing. And it still hasn’t ended. Every single chance Jonas gets, he teases Isak, and Isak’s work out sessions hasn’t helped at all. Isak is constantly coming home from the gym sweaty and flushed, and Jonas takes every opportunity to comment on his “hot bod”, as Jonas puts it. 

Isak quickly makes his way to the shower before Jonas can cause any more trouble. When the cold spray hits his face he sighs in relief. 

He started running about six months ago to get his mind off of things, and he soon fell in love with it. When he was younger he absolutely hated mornings, but being older made him appreciate the stillness of the morning, the chill that lingered in the air before the sun rose, the slight damp feeling with dew hanging onto the grass. Isak loved running in the morning. When Jonas realized how much he loved it, he and Isak’s other friends bought Isak a gym membership for his birthday. Isak loves the gym now too. He loves working his body and forgetting about the world. He loves the way his abs have filled in and his body has become stronger. 

Isak went running this morning, and afterwards he headed straight to the gym. But now he has to go to class. He has to go to fucking human psychology, his one class with Even. Isak had nothing against Even during the first few weeks of class, until Even had blurted out one of the weirdest questions Isak had ever heard right in the middle of class.

“Are like the chickens that we eat sometimes also roosters? Or do we just eat chicken?”

Isak remembers when he had heard that question and his head had snapped up so fast to look at Even he’s surprised he didn’t receive whiplash. “Of fucking course we eat roosters you dumbass,” Isak had responded, flabbergasted and pissed off that someone had ruined this lesson to ask a question as dumb as  _ that. _

But Even just looked at him with a sparkle in his eyes. “Feisty one aren’t you?”

Isak had gasped and scrunched his eyebrows together. He thought about what to say back when the teacher had interrupted them and put a halt to any more conversation that was not related to the lesson. 

Since then, Even has never once stopped flirting with Isak. He sits next to him in almost every lesson, always commented on his appearance, and he’s so damn  _ tactile _ for a guy. 

And, ok, Isak doesn’t 100% hate it. In fact, Even is, well, objectively attractive as hell but that does not mean that Isak is attracted to him. No way. No, Isak had absolutely zero feelings for the guy and that’s why he dreads going to human physiology so much. Because he hates Even and his stupid plump lips and soft hair and large...very large hands…

Isak snaps out of his daydreaming and gets ready for class quickly, and before he knows it he’s sitting down at the lecture hall, as far away from Even as he can. 

Even is sitting hunched over his desk with his hair falling ungracefully in his his face. The look in his eyes is focused and he’s drawing something frantically, almost as if he cannot physically stop himself. His pencil swirls around the paper and Isak looks at him. No, he does not  _ stare _ . He just  _ looks _ for the sake of  _ looking _ . He is interested in biology after all. So he’s studying a human body, give him a break. Even has a white shirt on with a large red rose stitched onto his back. His right hand is gripping the pencil tightly and he has a dark red bandana wrapped around his wrist. Isak does not find it endearing, no Isak simply finds it very hipster-y. 

Suddenly Even breathes a heavy sigh and he puts his pencil down, looking around the room. His eyes quickly land on Isak and he grins a grin so infectious that Isak has to look down and blush. There is no way that Even will ever know he makes Isak smile. 

As Isak expected, Even gets up from his chair, gathers his things, and seats himself next to Isak. His leg bumps into Isak’s but he leaves it there, and Isak can feel the tingling rise all the way to his spine. 

“Hello Isak,” he says, the eye-crinkling grin still shining like the sun. “You look lovely today.”

Isak’s blush deepens. He’s only wearing a plain white t-shirt and sweatpants. Nothing nice to look at. 

Even seems to sense this. “You look nice no matter what you wear,” he whispers with his smile never faltering. 

“Well you look like you just came back from partying with 21 pilots or some shit.” 

Even mocks a hurt look and he puts his hand over his heart. “Isak! I am so offended. Here I am pouring my heart out to you and all you ever do is hurt me.” 

He’s right. Isak is not always the friendliest towards Even. That never wipes the smile off of Even’s face though. Isak thinks that may be an impossible task. 

“I’ll have you know that I was not partying with 21 pilots or some shit, but I was filming a short film with my friends and I had to star in a scene so I dressed my best.”

“Wow you’re making another pretentious short film?” Isak snickers. “Is this one to help spread awareness about mental illness or some shit?” 

Even’s face does falters when Isak says this, but his smile is there again before Isak even notices it was gone. “Isak, you need to stop ending your sentences with ‘or some shit.’ It doesn’t sound very professional of you.”

“Whatever I’m still in college. I don’t need to be professional for at least another ten years.”

Even looks like he remembers something. “Oh Isak, I made you a drawing!” He hands it over proudly, the sketch he had been working on intently when Isak walked in. It’s a drawing of him. Of Isak. He’s leaning on the desk in front of him, his head rested on the pillow he created with his arms. His cheek is squished and his mouth is slightly open, there’s also a red snapback sitting atop his head, the only part of the sketch that has any coloring. 

Isak’s heart skips a beat. He feels...he feels things that he will not allow himself to feel again. Not since fucking Julian ripped his damn heart out and crushed it in his abusive fingers. Isak almost wants to cry. But he refuses to let his heart feel things. He has built up a defense and he will continue to use it, he will continue to turn his head down when Even compliments him and respond to his sweetness with comments meant to hurt Even.

“What were you stalking me or something? When did you get a photo of me sleeping? This is really fucking creepy.”

For a split second Even looks like he’s hurt, but it’s quickly replaced with his smile.  _ God _ , this boy is the sun. “I...I didn’t take a picture I just drew it from my memory.”

“Wow,” Isak says before he can stop himself. His voice is full of amazement because it is amazing. He looks so soft in this drawing and his heart is filled no matter how hard he tries to push feelings away. He places the drawing on the desk and even when the teacher clears his throat and begins the lesson, Isak cannot tear his eyes away. He feels Even press his knee against his again and Isak holds back the tears struggling to spill from his eyes.

He looks up at Even and when he sees his soft smile, something breaks inside of Isak. Something he worked hard to build up breaks and he knows, he just knows in his heart that he’s falling in love with the biggest dork in the world.

 

.  
  


After Isak had his little revelation he also had a little freak out.    


_ I cannot be falling in love, I cannot be falling in love. Love doesn’t exist. Love hurts, love hurts so much. It still fucking hurts every day.  _

He had grabbed the drawing and run out of class, leaving a startled Even behind. When he reached his bike and started riding home, he heard Even come after him. 

“Isak, Isak where are you going? I’m sorry that I drew you I didn’t realize that I was going too far.” 

But Isak barely heard him and he was already riding away. 

Isak is lying face down on his bed after scarfing down some of Jonas’s left over pasta for dinner and staring at his closet door, which has Even’s drawing taped on it. Isak just stares at it in wonder. The soft curves of his cheeks, his long eyelashes, the little beauty mark above his cupid’s bow. 

_ Is that really how he sees me? _

Isak doesn’t think much longer before he falls into a restless sleep filled with thoughts of Even, Even, Even. 

 

.

 

When Isak’s alarm wakes him up at 5:00 the next morning he gets out of bed and puts on his running gear. He’s met with the drawing on his closet door and he sighs before leaving his apartment to run. 

The cold air whips him out of his weird mental state and he stops thinking about Even, instead he just focuses on putting one foot in front of the other. His feet slam into the ground as he completes his familiar route. 

Isak sees a man sitting on the ground with his back against the wall during his run. The man’s head is rolled to the side, his mouth is open wide, and his eyes are shut. Isak immediately thinks it’s a drunk guy who fell asleep in the city last night, and he runs a little to the right to avoid him. But while he’s passing the man he spots a familiar bandana wrapped around a very familiar wrist. And that wrist is connected to a hand that is holding what seems to be a half eaten donut. 

Isak bursts out in laughter and doubles over, clutching his stomach. He doesn’t know why he begins laughing so hard, but laughter just overtakes his body and he feels light with it. He can’t remember the last time that he felt so happy. 

Even jolts awake because of Isak’s laughter and when he sees Isak standing in front of him, smiling as bright as Even normally does, he stands up quickly and stumbles a little. 

“Uh,” Even begins. 

Isak just smiles harder. “Hi Even.”

Even is turned into a stuttering mess. “I brought you a donut. I thought you could use it because you were like working out and running early in the morning and it was like the only thing I could think of. I know, it’s stupid. Jesus, I don’t even know why I did this. I just wanted to apologize for making you feel uncomfortable yesterday because I drew you and that’s really weird, like who does that? But now I’m thinking who eats a donut when they obviously want to be fit? So I was waiting for you and like um Jonas told me you went running so I waited for you but I ate half of the donut and then um I fell asleep.” Even is rambling, but he gets cut off by Isak who takes the donut out of his hands. 

“Thank you Even,” he says. And he sounds so genuine he surprises even himself.

“You’re welcome.” 

Isak and Even look into each other’s eyes and it’s like there’s a spell between them. They’re both smiling softly and Isak feels happiness bloom in his chest again. He doesn’t want to run anymore. (Well, he will still continue running because he has to keep fit somehow, but he will stop running from Even.) He wants to date Even and love Even and his thoughts are filled with Even. He has worked so hard to push people out of his life but this is the point when he stops. This is the point when he forgets about Julian and he gives himself over to love. He wants to open his heart back up and make room for Even. 

“Thank you.”

Even laughs nervously and when Isak steps closer and places a hand on Even’s cheek, Even sucks in a breath and blushes deeper than anything Isak has ever seen. God, Isak will touch this boy every day if this is the reaction he gets. 

“I’m sorry I was always a dick to you. This is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me. And I love the drawing.”

Even sucks in another breath and Isak feels him shudder under his palm. 

“I think I’m going to start rambling again.”

“Oh God please don’t!” Isak laughs and pulls away from Even to finish eating his donut. He licks the frosting off of his fingers and Even’s eyes darken. 

“Jesus Isak do you know what you do to me?”

Isak just chuckles again, the feeling of happiness in his chest still there.

“You must be tired. Allow me to escort you back to my place,” Isak says. 

Suddenly Even’s playfulness is back and he’s just like he always has been, teasing Isak in human physiology. “Don’t you think that’s moving a bit fast Isak? We haven’t even kissed yet.”

Isak chokes on air. “No I meant like let’s go back to my place and I’ll cook you breakfast, Jesus Even!” 

Even just grins. “Ok. I’d like that.”

Isak turns his back toward Even and crouches a little bit. “Okay, hop on.”

“What?” Even’s voice is high pitched and it sounds like he’s fighting back laughter. “Are you offering to give me a  _ piggy back ride _ to your house?” 

“Yes, Even. You just woke up in the fucked up hours of the morning to bring me a half eaten donut. The least I can do is carry you home.”

“But I’m like...I’m a fucking giraffe Isak! There’s no way you can carry me!” 

“Did you just compare yourself to a giraffe?”

“Maybe.” 

“Isn’t that a bit pretentious?” 

Even huffs out a laugh and he finally wraps his arms around Isak’s neck and jumps on his back. 

Isak begins walking and Even is laughing uncontrollably. Isak can feel his laugh vibrate through his whole body and he just smiles. “Stop it Even! I am so strong I could carry a damn elephant, a giraffe has got nothing on me!” 

Even’s hands then begin to travel Isak’s chest. He runs his hands downward over Isak’s torso and Isak’s breath gets caught in his throat. When his hands reach his abs both of the boys are breathing heavier. 

“Oh my god I can literally feel your abs. Holy fucking shit you’re so hot.”

Isak barks out a laugh and Even laughs with him. He is so damn happy and it’s all because of sweet, sweet Even. He carries Even all the way home and he’s not at all surprised when Even nearly falls asleep on his shoulder. He doesn’t even care that Even drools a little onto his shirt. He’s never been happier in his entire fucking life and he is going to do everything he can to keep Even close and make sure he feels at least some ounce of the same love he feels.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you liked it even a little a comment would help me. Also I know I need to improve so if you have any suggestions those are always welcome. Thank you for reading.


End file.
